Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden
|publisher = Bandai |designer = |engine = |version = |released = |February 15, 1988}} |genre = Action RPG |modes = Single player |ratings = |platforms = |media = Cartridge |input = NES Controller }} is a RPG game for the published by Bandai on February 15, 1988. The game commemorates the twentieth anniversary of Shueisha's manga anthology Weekly Shōnen Jump. It is the first crossover video game that started to evolutionized the generation of crossover video games. Story Set in a world that brings together many of the long-running titles that had appeared in the magazine, both of the past and present at the time of its release. The game consists of a main character wandering and encountering the many Jump heroes as they try to save the world from an alliance of many of the most powerful and evil of the Jump villains. The game briefly follows the Commander Red Saga and the King Piccolo Saga of Dragon Ball, as well as several other sagas from the Shōnen Jump mangas. The 16 Heroes One of the main objects of the game is to gather a selection of 16 notable Jump hero characters in order to use them to fight against the enemies in this world. The Jump characters that can be collected are: *'Kenshiro' (Hokuto no Ken) *'Nukusaku' (Tsuide ni Tonchinkan) *'Son Goku' (Dragon Ball) *'Ryo Saeba' (City Hunter) *'Arale Norimaki' (Dr. Slump) *'Pegasus Seiya' (Saint Seiya) *'Momotaro Tsurugi' (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *'Bankichi Tokawa' (Otoko Ippiki Gaki Daishō) *'Reiki Kikoku' (God Sider) *'Joseph Joestar' (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *'Jouji Kanno' (Doberman Deka) *'Isamu' (Kōya no Shonen Isamu) *'Tsubasa Oozora' (Captain Tsubasa) *'Tarou Yamashita' (Kenritsu Umisora Kōkō Yakyūbuin Yamashita Tarō-kun) *'Kyūichi Uno' (Astro Kyūdan) *'Kinniku Suguru' (Kinnikuman) Represented series *''Astro Kyūdan'' *''Captain Tsubasa'' *''CAT'S EYE'' *''City Hunter'' *''Chichi no Tamashī'' *''Doberman Detective/Doberman Deka'' *''Dr. Slump'' *''Dragon Ball'' *''Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin'' *''Godsider'' *''Harenchi Gakuen'' *''High School! Kimengumi'' *''Hōchōnin Ajihei'' *''Fist of the North Star/Hokuto no Ken'' *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' *''Kenritsu Umisora Kōkō Yakyūbuin Yamashita Tarō-kun'' *''Kick Off'' *''Kimagure Orange Road'' *''Kinnikuman'' *''KochiKame'' *''Kōya no Shonen Isamu'' *''Moeru! Onīsan'' *''Otoko Ippiki Gaki Daishō'' *''Ring ni Kakero'' *''Saint Seiya'' *''Sakigake!! Otokojuku'' *''Shape Up Ran'' *''THE MOMOTAROH'' *''Toilet Hakase'' *''Tsuide ni Tonchinkan'' *''Wingman'' *''Yoroshiku Mechadoc'' Trivia *Goku (Dragon Ball) and Momotaro Tsurugi (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) are the only playable characters who return in Famicom Jump II: Saikyō no Shichinin. But of the series with hero characters, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure also has a playable hero in the sequel, with Joseph succeeded by Jotaro Kujo. One NPC character in this game, Ryotsu Kankichi from KochiKame, becomes playable as well in the sequel. *Arale (Dr. Slump), Goku (Dragon Ball), and Ryotsu Kankichi (KochiKame) return as playable characters in Jump Super Stars and Jump Ultimate Stars. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is also represented in those two games. *Kinnikuman (Kinnikuman), Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star), Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya), and Momotaro Tsurugi (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) return as playable characters in Jump Ultimate Stars. Captain Tsubasa is also represented in this video game. Gallery External links *[http://superpope.planets.gamespy.com/dbzshrine/games/famjump.html Commentary on Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden] es:Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden Category:RPG games Category:Video Games